


Family Is More Than DNA

by The_White_Wolf



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s04e22 Lost in the Flood, Family you Choose, Gen, Laurel Lance Lives, One Shot, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 23:42:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21107921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Wolf/pseuds/The_White_Wolf
Summary: Laurel attempts to snap Thea from her mind control instead of Ollie in Tevat Noah. AU, Episode: S04E22 Lost in the Flood.





	Family Is More Than DNA

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot idea came from the great people over at the Lauriver Discord Server during a brainstorming session. In particular, I would like to thank; angelt626, Ray_Writes for their help. If you like Laurel, or Lauriver, and may wish to talk or share your thoughts and ideas either on the pairing, the fics, or even fan art. The link is: https://discord.gg/s932fv8

Thea felt the influence of whatever was in Darhk's or HIVE's mind-altering drug, feeling its tug, its pull, and by the time that she realized just who had walked through that door, she had already released the bowstring.

Luckily, the arrow just missed Laurel. The woman who had saved her from imprisonment, that had helped her with the acquisition of Verdant. The woman that had grown to be something akin to the older sister she never had. She had stayed up with her during those long sleepless nights, following her resurrection and after her brother had left her.

Laurel, dressed in her new black suit, with yellow highlights, and hair that had returned to its natural blonde, ducked before looking at the missile, then to her with wide eyes. "Speedy?" She asked carefully, as she clipped her baton to her waist. "You alright, Speedy?" She asked looking over her, at Thea's silent, teary nod, Laurel moved forward and when Thea realized that she was safe, she launched into her surrogate sister's comforting embrace.

"I'm so sorry, Laurel. It wasn't my fault…" She hiccupped. She clutched onto Laurel for dear life. Laurel was the only person who hadn't lied to her or abandoned her. She couldn't believe how close they had come to losing her.

Looking back, Laurel was the only person Thea was worried about knowing that she had used hard drugs. The girl that had given her phone number to her even as the world exploded around her, just to make sure that Thea was safe, to be available to give advice. Laurel had sent birthday and Christmas cards even when she was busy studying to be a lawyer. Laurel never forgot her even when they had drifted apart. She had been a staple in her life for as long as she could remember.

"Did they hurt you, are you alright?" Laurel asked as she gently rubbed her back. Thea could hear gunfire, followed by men bellowing at each other. Thea supposed that it was Ollie making a distraction for Laurel to find her. They always made a good team, if she did think so herself.

"I'm alright, Laurel. My pride is a bit worse for wear, but physically, I'll be alright." She said as she pulled back from her sister.

Laurel gave her a quick once over, before giving her a playful shoulder nudge, and unholstering her nightstick, "You gonna get back up and fight, Speedy?"

Thea smirked, looking over at where the popping of gunfire was heard from a few streets away. "Let's get to work!" She said before she and Laurel rushed towards the gunfire and the fight to save their city from Darhk.


End file.
